1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to methods and systems supporting computing and data processing systems. More particularly, a system and method for orchestration of customization for a user experience is described.
2. Related Art
Conventional systems, like Amazon.com, can use a buyer's previously purchased product or product category/genre to suggest new products in a same or similar category/genre for the user. However, these prior systems are typically one-dimensional. That is, one-dimensional input (e.g. product category/genre) leads to one-dimensional output (e.g. new products in a same or similar category/genre). These conventional systems cannot provide multi-dimensional context analysis to provide a multi-dimensional output based on (customized from) a collection of activity from a community of users gathered over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,040 describes a method for providing automatic, personalized information services to a computer user including the following steps: transparently monitoring user interactions with data during normal use of the computer; updating user-specific data files including a set of user-related documents; estimating parameters of a learning machine that define a User Model specific to the user, using the user-specific data files; analyzing a document to identify its properties; estimating the probability that the user is interested in the document by applying the document properties to the parameters of the User Model; and providing personalized services based on the estimated probability. Personalized services include personalized searches that return only documents of interest to the user, personalized crawling for maintaining an index of documents of interest to the user; and personalized navigation that recommends interesting documents that are hyperlinked to documents currently being viewed.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/264,366 describes a method for providing advertising content for display in a page over a network. A plurality of advertisements are determined that are qualified for display at a location in the page. When an advertiser has stores located at a plurality of geographic sites, only one advertisement for a store located at a first geographic site may be displayed. Thereafter, the advertisement for a store located at a second geographic site different from the first geographic site may be displayed.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/370,258 describes a system and method to facilitate expansion, disambiguation, and optimization of search queries over a network wherein an original query received from a user is parsed to obtain at least one query term. A plurality of keywords related contextually to one or more query terms are further retrieved from a database. Finally, a set of modified queries is generated, each modified query further comprising at least one query term and at least one retrieved keyword.
Thus, a system and method for orchestration of customization for a user experience are needed.